His side of story
by Rikaelea Cavalli
Summary: Damon wasn't always a bad boy. He used to be this sweet nine year old who loved his mother dearly. And when she died, he blamed it all on Stefan. That's how it all began. This is Damon's story.This is his side of the story.
1. FLASHBACKS

1. Flashbacks

A nine year old boy watched fearfully as he saw his usually calm and jolly father seriously discussing something with the physicians and some women just outside his mother's room. His heart beating fast, he approached his father and tugged at his important-looking dress. His father turned to him, with anxiety clearly written on his face.

"Father, can I see mother now?"

The well-built man looked thoughtfully at his son. His wife needed a comforting presence beside her and it surely couldn't be him with all his anxiety.

"Go ahead, son. But don't tire her or upset her."

Relieved to get the permission, the boy ran towards the door, opened it and entered.

There his mother was, looking tired but happy and with a bundle of clothes beside her.

"Mother!"

The woman who was dozing, raised her head and when she saw who it was gave a big happy smile that the boy loved so much.

"Oh Damon!" his mother stretched out her arms, even as Damon ran towards her.

"Oh Damon, my darling," she kissed him on his forehead; he didn't try to resist. "I missed you so much, oh, have you seen your little brother, look there." She didn't have enough energy to even turn now. Panic rose in Damon. He didn't even glance at his brother.

"Are you alright, mother? Father's worried."

"Oh he always worries too much." She sighed. Then she said with an innocent smile, "I'm going to name him Stefan. You will look after him, won't you?" A sudden worry ceased her eyebrows.

"Mother..."

"Promise me you will take care of him." She caught his hand in hers in a weak grip. But Damon would never break away. "Promise me, Damon." Her tone of urgency gave him chills in the stomach.

"I promise, mother. Whatever you want."

At his words, she immediately relaxed. She laid back and contently closed her eyes.

"You are a good boy, Damon, I know you are," she said softly. Her fingers absently stroked Damon's straight black hair.

Damon stood beside his mother with a scared, confused look in his eyes.

***********

"LET ME GO. I DO NOT WANT TO LEAVE."

The well built father tried hard to get Damon away from his wife, but he clung to the bedpost refusing to let go.

"Your mother needs rest, Damon, she is weak," he kept saying

"SHE'S NOT WEAK." He was yelling.

"Leave him be, Leo, it's alright," his mother said.

At her words, Leonard relented.

Damon never left his mother's side for the next two days.

*********

Until her death.

At her death, Damon showed no emotions, no grief. It was as if he froze; as if his face were a mask concealing all his emotions.

It was only during the funeral that he gave vent and cried hard. But thereafter, he easily masked his feelings.

**********

Three year old Stefan wandered off the house. There were some children who were watching him from the yard. They were the workers' children. Three boys and a girl, of about eleven curiously came close towards Stefan.

"That's the master's son. Let's go." Said a boy, the leader of the little group.

"Yeah. Let's see what he does." Another boy, possibly a sidekick, spoke up.

They hadn't taken more than a step when it happened.

A stone came flying out of nowhere and hit the leader square on the forehead. It left an angry mark. But no bruise

"AAAAAOWWWW."

Suddenly Damon appeared from around a corner.

He had a catapult in his hand and looked ready to use it again.

"Get away from my little brother." His voice was slow, clear and dangerous.

He looked like a hunter now, with the catapult in hand.

The gang immediately backed away. As they left, the girl looked back. Damon glanced at her and their eyes met for a moment. And then she was gone.

Damon replaced the catapult in his pocket and turned towards Stefan.

"Get inside, you little twerp," he growled.

Stefan did so.

*************

It was like one of the terrible rows that Damon had with his father.

Leonard Salvatore wanted his elder son to be successful in life just as he was. Probably, even more than him. Therefore, he planned Damon to be sent to one of the most prestigious universities available. He already made the arrangements.

Damon was twenty.

By the age of fifteen, Damon's a womanizer and by the time he reached twenty, he already had a notorious reputation. Especially with ladies. All the ladies loved him. Why wouldn't they, seeing as he is charming, dangerous, seductive and sexy.

"You want to make sure that I don't influence my dear brother," Damon said. "Stefan's fragile. He needs constant looking after, something which you wouldn't be able to do, father. After all, since when have you ever been around?" He said with a smirk.

His father was enraged. He almost raised his arm against Damon…

"God, I can't," he said, turning around and gripping the bracket, "you have her face."

For a moment it seemed like Damon was touched. But he recovered himself and the usual mask came over. Some servants carried trunks outside.

"Good bye, father," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Damon." His father came towards him. Damon watched him with all defiance in his face. But the man put his arms on Damon's head and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good Luck, son."

*************

Dropping out doesn't take all that long. Especially with Damon. Now, twenty-eight, he had already been to over four universities and his father was finally fed up. Another row.

Stefan stood watching Damon and his father. He was now, nineteen. A handsome gentleman, on whom rested all his father's hopes.

Suddenly, the door to the big hall opened and in walked a beautiful, maiden of twenty.

"Ah, Mr Salvatore," she addressed the oldest Salvatore. Her eyes momentarily rested on Damon. "Alas, my father has again gone to Germany for business. Could I again stay here, please?" Her sweet ways and gentle nature always pleased the old man.

"Of course, my dear"

"Thank you so much, sir." She went up the stairs.

Stefan watched her with an innocent love.

But Damon's eyes watched her till she disappeared around the corner. There was hunger in his eyes. And something else.

Tonight would be interesting.

*************

Katherine hummed to herself as she combed her long straight hair.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

There came soft knocks on the door. Cursing the servants, she got up and unlatched the door. Someone thrust into the room and in a flash, closed the door.

It was Damon.

Katherine gasped.

"You. You're Stefan's brother aren't you?"

Damon came towards her with slow intent. He reached out and stroked her hair. "Call me Damon."

Katherine froze. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Isn't it obvious? What could cause me to be so restless, tonight, if it isn't thoughts of you? I want you. Katherine."

He reached toward her again.

"No, Damon, pleas-"

"Ssshh," he said softly as he put a finger to her lips. Her rosy lips. He covered her lips with his, and kissed her in a gentleness that wasn't usually his. As Katherine slowly began to respond to his kiss, his kisses became more and more urgent, more and more passionate..

Katherine clung to him as he snaked an arm around her waist and with the other, disrobed her.

They fell back on the bed and Damon was on top of her…

Moments later, they were spent.

Under covers, Damon held her small form in his arms.

"You are a magnificent woman, Katherine. Perhaps, some day, you could be my wife." He said to Katherine. "I don't intend to marry soon, Damon. I have a lot of plans. A lot of dreams. Oh, there's a lot I want to do. I do want to get some more education too"

"For you, I would wait forever, to have you all over again, and more, to cherish every moment with you."

Katherine turned towards him. "Did you say this to every woman you seduced?" She said with a giggle, "You're obviously a master at it."

Damon propped himself on an arm as he bent over her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Katherine. You know I love you." He kissed her on the forehead.

Katherine knew it was true.

This was the first genuine love in Damon's life. And their first and best night together.


	2. The Other

2. The Other

CENTURIES LATER

Damon turned towards the room where Margaret was sleeping.

"No" Elena gasped.

She was helpless. If she didn't let him in, he would hurt her sister. She knew what she had to do.

She came out of her room and made towards Damon. Damon had a smirk in his face. She stood in front of him, her head bowed in defeat. The moon slid from behind the clouds and the pale white moonlight came streaming from the window. It lit up Elena's form. Damon circled her like a predator and studied her.

"Finally, I have you, Elena." Her hair was tied back. He moved his fingers through her hair and pulled the band that tied it, letting the hair cascade down. Her neck seemed soft and tempting. His fingers softly touched her there. It sent shivers down her stood in front of her, taking in, savoring her form.

"I have dreamed of this moment for so long…"He said, softly.

He reached out and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her neck and then moved to kiss her on the lips. Elena resisted. Damon tried again, but she again turned her head away. He then snaked a hand around her waist, and in a trice lifted her up. He carried her over to her room, closing the door behind him. He lowered her to the bed gently and slowly, as though he had all the time in the world.

He whispered in her ear. "I can give you so much, Elena. I can be gentle, rough, soft, or wild. What do you choose?"  
"If I had a choice, I wouldn't choose you, Damon." Elena spoke, in a low voice.  
"The reason being that your heart belongs to Stephen?" His voice was hard to fathom. "He is weak, foolish and inexperienced. He doesn't deserve you. He is nothing like I am."  
"Reason being that Stephen is not the monster you are, Damon."  
Damon laughed in his soft, dangerously calm voice.

"You don't understand, Elena. Vampires are monsters. Stephen is just holding himself back. To appear noble, I'll bet. But I don't hide what I am. It doesn't make me a monster, Elena; it just makes me more…me." He laughed again.

"Your heart belongs to Stephen, doesn't it? Let me see whether I can make you change your mind" He leant in and kissed her full on the lips with a gentleness that wasn't usually his.

"Let me show you what I am," saying so, Damon brought out his vamp face and made for her neck, his fangs protruding out. Elena tensed. "Don't be afraid," he added, seeing the tense expression on Elena's face, "I won't hurt you."

He sank his fangs into her neck and felt Elena gasp slightly. The fresh blood ran from the bite to his mouth. He slowly and skillfully drank an adequate amount of the blood and, with control that came easily, broke away. There were two small puncture marks visible on Elena's soft neck. Damon placed his cool fingers against those marks and planted a soft kiss on them. He whispered into her ear, "How does it feel?" He then kissed her bite marks again.

Soft caresses.

Elena had never known pleasure such as this in such a simple gesture; not even, she hated to admit, with Stephen. Evidently, Damon was a master at what he did: charm.

He gazed into her eyes and spoke in a low voice, "A monster would have done worse than that."

In a quick move, he slit his wrist, so that blood poured out. "Go on," he gazed into her eyes. She took it in. There were tears of defiance in her eyes. Yet, there they remained. Damon moved in closer, gazing deep and long into her eyes. "Shshsh," he whispered, "Elena."

He reached out his free hand and stroked her hair.

"Damon, please, enough."

He brushed his lips to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away. "I believe you have kept your part of our bargain. Albeit, with some persuasion." He stroked her hair again, as though reluctant to let go of her. And then, in a trice, he got off.

"Go to sleep, Elena."

His voice had a hypnotizing effect on her. Immediately, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.  
Elena, is so unlike Katherine. In all his un-life, Damon hadn't seen anyone like her. She was one hell of a woman. She might be strong and assertive outside, but inside…

God, he had feelings for her.

Damon paced around her bedroom.

Elena, was different. Damon knew Elena was different. Unlike Stephen. Hell, he saw Elena first, didn't he? She might look similar, but she wasn't Katherine. Katherine, that deceitful bitch. And to think he had loved her. Damon looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful in her sleep. He could never take advantage of her. _Not ever_.

He came closer to her and bent over her. Stroked her hair away from her face, Damon planted a kiss on her forehead, and straightened up.

"You made me weak."

Damon opened the door, gazed at her one last time, and went out of her room.


End file.
